JP-A-2001-272287 (PTL 1) has disclosed a strain detection sensor in which a sensor chip (strain detection element) is joined to a glass base using low-melting-point glass.
Further, JP-A-2006-266818 (PTL 2) has disclosed, as a pressure sensor device that measures pressure of a fluid such as oil, a pressure sensor device having a structure in which a pressure sensor chip is mounted on a convex part of a metal member with through holes formed therein via a glass base.